Of Course I'm Scared
by PatTraX
Summary: Link is out day after day saving the world, risking his life in the process. But what drives him? And, more importantly, what makes people Heroes? (A Little Emerald Book)


Hey Guys! Just a short little musing on Courage. In my head, this is really what all Link's believe in and while I did pick Twilight Princess Link to take center stage for this one, he really is just one out of many many heroes of Hyrule.

* * *

Of course I'm scared, how can I not be? How can anyone not be?

I'm out in the great land of Hyrule day in and day out. Risking my own life for the sake of everyone. People think they know that, they think that heroes are almost soulless beings who fight on impulse to save the people around them. Thing is, they don't know. They don't know what I'm doing, who I am and why I do it. And they don't overly care.

People have this uncanny ability to change personality at the moment they are about to die. When they are met with the eyes of their soon-to-be killer, they cower. They back up and try to come to reality or just outright refuse death. They go from arrogant to cowards. But the true change comes when someone steps in to help.

They view this new person, a stranger they have never met before, as their hero. And they cling to them, expecting them to be the kind of person that never breaks down, that will never ever step back in the face of evil. But what they expect is what defines a soulless rock.

People don't want to see fear. When they see a hero they focus on all their good will and righteousness, not sharing a glance at the fact that they are in fact human too. They view heroes as invulnerable beings, impervious to everything around them. But never once thinking about how they feel.

People are scared, especially when faced with worldwide darkness. So they look for someone who's not scared, think about themselves and cling to that person, just flat out expecting them to save the day and never crack under the pressure. But they do.

When all is said and done in one day. When a battle has been fought and won the hero strolls off into privacy and hides. Because, they are the people who are never allowed to cry. Hero's aren't allowed to have feelings. Hero's aren't allowed to crack and are demanded by the people to get back up every time they fall. Even from fatal wounds heroes are expected to stand right back up and fight.

I have the Triforce of Courage, marking me as the Hero of this time, as the robotic warrior who is always smiling in the face of danger. But I'm not.

I'm scared, always so goddesses damned scared.

But it's ok to be scared. People, normal mortal beings are vulnerable. They evolved into a world where everything can kill them. Who wouldn't be scared? And heroes are people too, like me.

I grew up in a normal village, living the normal life of a ranch handler, so I'm a person too, all heroes are, and they all have their own stories. But what do heroes have that sets them apart from the rest of the people. That allow them to stand and fight while others cling to their back, charging them through?

Bravery? Maybe even foolishness. No. It's Courage. But Courage is not to be void of fear. Courage is to be scared and know it. But Courage means to be able to fight despite that fear. To be able to push forward through pain and jump over great obstacles, both of which can kill you given the wrong move.

Courage makes a hero. Heroes are people. People are scared. Fear is remedied by Courage.

Of course I'm scared. But I'll fight. Because that's what heroes do. They fight for the people in their homes, family and friends as well as strangers. I don't fight for a reward. I fight for people like me. People.

* * *

Thanks for reading and it would mean alot for you to review.

Thanks in advance.

* * *

Also, I would like to say that this is quite a dark day for gaming. We have lost one of the greatest minds in the industry and an even greater man at that. Mr Iwata will forever go down in history as one of the saviors of gaming. To him, it was all about fun, and that's what gaming should be for everyone, fun.

R.I.P Satoru Iwata.


End file.
